


A Sunday Morning in SA

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: On Earth Day 2017, Sam had a photo shoot on a beach. Some fans speculated that Cait was with him. This is what I imagined happened the next morning.





	A Sunday Morning in SA

The sun rose in South Africa and morning light flooded their apartment. But they were still in bed. Sunday was their last day to relax before returning to their rigorous shooting schedule and they were soaking it in. Sam had a photo shoot the day before for Barbour and Caitriona had gone along, enjoying the beautiful weather, and delighting in seeing the native penguins on the beach. Sam had enjoyed it, too. Both of them stayed out to have drinks and pizza with the crew before heading back.

“Do it again.” Caitriona begged, her hand on his bare chest.

“No?” He wrinkled his nose.

“Please.” She pouted. Pouting was not in her usual repertoire, but she thought it might sway him. He kissed her and nipped at her lower lip.

“Alright. But only for you mo dunne.”

He climbed out of bed and proceeded to do his imitation of a penguin. He’d done it the night before, while drunk and undressing for bed, but it was even funnier to watch now that he was naked.

“Oh my God! Sam!” Caitriona was hysterical. He toddled back and forth, flapping his arms as if they were fins.

He flopped back into the bed and grinned, “How are you to take me seriously now?” He tickled her ribs with his fingers “You want a silly man between yer legs?”

Caitriona was laughing and fending off his probing fingers, but she nuzzled her face into his neck, “You are too much.” She grabbed the flesh of his buttocks with one of her hands and teased, “I think a silly man will do.”

Their tickling quickly turned into a bout of exuberant lovemaking. She climbed on top of him, guiding his hands and angling herself so that she received maximum pleasure with each movement of their hips. Sam dug his thumbs into the flesh of her thighs and she rode him to completion. She continued her movements and slid her fingers below his shaft to finish him off in a series of groans.

When she collapsed next to him, he turned, “Do you think penguins have as much fun as we do, you know?”

She burst out laughing again, “I don’t know!”

“Well, remind me to ask them next time.” He was grinning.

“This day needs some coffee.” He kissed her hand after removing it from his face, then rose and put on a pair of simple cotton pajama pants.

She stood to join him, “It could use some breakfast too.” She pulled a thin night dress over her shoulders and was struck by an idea, “Wait!” He turned to watch her. “This is a penguin diving from a rock into the water.” She made a little dive face first into their unmade bed and looked up. Sam wasn’t laughing, but he was smiling and his eyes were soft.

“You are so beautiful.”

He came back to the bed and kissed her, tenderly. “What were we doing?”

Caitriona laughed, “Making coffee, breakfast.”

“Oh, right.” But they didn’t move from the bed, sharing kisses until Sam’s stomach grumbled furiously. 

“We have to fix that.” Caitriona stood before she could change her mind. “What do penguins like for breakfast? Coffee, eggs?”

“This penguin would love a coffee.” Sam walked over to her flapping his hands at his hips, sending Caitiriona into another bout of giggles.

What a silly, adorable, lovely man! Her heart was so full. She smiled and caressed his cheek. How lucky she was to be sharing this adventure with him.

They made their way into the kitchen, exchanging conspiratorial looks, and then nearly burned themselves with coffee because they were overcome with giggles while trying to drink from a fresh pot.

How many mornings had they shared together like this one? Many, but not enough. She knew there would never be enough.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I was smiling the entire time I was writing this.


End file.
